


I Hate You

by AlphaDelta42



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Highschool AU, I created an original character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Wholesome, big gay, hello, im new to this, only to kill him off in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDelta42/pseuds/AlphaDelta42
Summary: One day Scott just cut himself off from the rest of the world. He wont talk to anyone. What happened to the happy teen who was popular and friendly?original fic name: footballThere are some other background relationships.This fic refers to American football.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Scott was walking to school with Jean (his girlfriend) She could be rather annoying at times, but he still wanted her to be happy. That's not important though. Scott was in 8th grade at the time. Scott looked up at the sky. It was the middle of fall and that day was a bit more pleasant than the cool sharp winds that had been blowing. Scott was wearing a short sleeve shirt and jeans. He loved wearing short sleeve shirts. He was pretty modest but in his head he loved showing off his arms. He wasn't exactly 'buff' but he was fit. He was definitely above average. He not only was fit and healthy, but he also was smart and always got A's. He was pretty popular and VERY social. ( Now, you are probably looking at the summary. " This isn't what I signed up for!" You are probably saying to yourself. Just wait. )The days to come were going to be anything but normal. 

Scott liked walking through the park on his way home. One day he saw a boy around his age shivering on a bench. He did look poor, possibly even homeless. Scott ran to a store and used his remaining money from lunch to buy the boy a sweatshirt. The boy gladly accepted the gift and they talked. The boy, Lucas, was home schooled. That was why Scott never saw him before. The Boys became great friends. Scott was planning to visit him after school for some rock climbing. Where they lived, there was a hill. It was large for a hill and was pretty rocky. Rock climbing there was pretty common but you had to pay money to do it. Scott's parents agreed that it would be a good experience for the boys and payed for them to go. It was all Scott could think about. He was so excited

\--------------------

At lunch Scott told all his friends about what he was going to do. They, of course were excited for him. They always liked whatever Scott liked, not just because he was popular, but because he was nice, too. For example, Scott had taken on a new 'fashion'. His friend weren't sure about it but didn't judge him. Scott always wore sunglasses. You see, Scott is a mutant who can shoot lasers out of his eyes, but he couldn't control it. He just acquired his power recently and had to get used to always wearing sunglasses so the beams did not destroy everything when he opened his eyes. (he did not really like it)

\--------------------

School had just ended. Scott went home to change. (who rock climbs in jeans??) He decided to wear some shorts since he was going to be pretty active. He arrived at the rock climbing site. He looked around but Lucas wasn't there yet. He sat down on a bench. Within a few minutes, Lucas was running towards Scott. 

" Sorry I'm late. Got held up by my mom." Lucas lived with his mom. His dad had left him when he was young. Scott had felt so bad for Lucas when he heard that story.

The Boys got their gear and Scott payed for them to go climbing. Scott had to get some papers signed by his mom earlier. The Boys got their gear on and made sure their helmets were fastened nice and tight. They started climbing. Scott wasn't prepared for the heat of that particular fall day. His sunglasses kept sliding down on his face. Scott shut his eyes and removed the sunglasses and wiped the swear off of the bridge of his nose, to help keep them from slipping. It was sliding to much and Scott got annoyed. He was about to put them back on when he heard Lucas call his name from a bit farther up than where he was. Scott looked up for his friend as he was putting his sunglasses back on. He opened his eyes to early. A small beam shot out and singed the tip of Lucas' hand. It also cut through Lucas' climbing rope like a knife through butter. Lucas lost his grip. Even though his finger was slightly singed, it was enough to make him slip. His rope was disconnected from the top of the hill. Scott yelled and reached his hand and slightly brushed Lucas' fingers as he passed. He immediately slid back down and ran to wear Lucas fell. Lucas was dead. Scott had killed his friend. 

It was all a blur from there. Scott rushed Lucas to his mom, Scott's parents came to Lucas' house. Scott only remembered two things clearly. He remembered looking at Lucas' cold blank face and his slightly twisted neck. He must have hit a tree on his way down and snapped his neck. Scott also remembered the lie he told everyone. He couldn't bring it to himself to tell them how Lucas really died. He told them that Lucas' rope had disconnected and that Lucas tried to fix it himself. By the time Scott noticed, Lucas slipped and fell to the ground. Lucas had no immediate family. The few people knew decided to keep it quiet and not tell anyone. They knew that the news would make it sound like it was Scott's fault and he couldn't handle that. (Well now he has to keep it to himself which I guess is better?) 

\--------------------

Scott stayed home for a few days. When he came back to school, it was a chilly out again. There were clouds covering the sky. The sky looked as if rain was coming, but it never did. Scott wore a loose hoodie instead of a slightly tight long sleeve shirt he normally wore. (he was now realizing how much he showed off and hated himself for it) Scott knew that all his friends were in danger now, he had to disconnect himself from them, so he couldn't hurt anymore of them. He was thinking while walking to school. He heard a voice call his name from behind. 

" Scott! " she yelled, " Scott wait up!! " Scott spun around only to see Jean running right at him. Man, she was fast. " I almost didn't recognize you! Since when do you wear hoodies? " she teased.

Scott just glared at her. " We're done. " he stated plainly. 

" What? " said Jean. She thought she misheard him.

" I am breaking up with you. " Scott said with a bit of anger in his voice. "

Scott! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!! " Jean yelled after him. 

Scott tried to ignore the fact that he had no idea what Jean would be apologizing for. He started ignoring his friends. His friends were confused but left him alone (they were nice like that) He overheard them talking. 

" Did you hear? " one did to the group, " He broke up with Jean!! " Scott didn't mind them talking about him because that meant they weren't talking to him.

" Wait, broke up? " Mack said, he was new to the school, " I never knew they were dating in the first place! " Mack was kind of oblivious. " How long have they been dating? " he asked.

" Since forever " another answered. Mack's face dropped. Scott realized that eavesdropping is much easier than being in a conversation. " I- She- What? " Mack stuttered. " I did not know that." Scott was so confused but he didn't really care. I mean, he wasn't with Jean anymore. 

Scott stayed apart from everyone for the entire year of 8th grade. He eavesdropped every now and then but he stopped and kept to himself after he found ways to keep himself occupied. Scott was gone. He kept a constant blank face. He had no more friends. He never wanted to hurt anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets to the mansion and meets Charles for the first time!

Have you ever felt like you could disappear out of no where and nobody would care? That's how Scott felt. There was no reason for him to be anywhere any when. He was clouded and was on his own. He couldn't get close to anyone. He wouldn't get close to anyone ever again. Finally school was over. He could be alone and away from everyone. He looked outside to another cloudy. He knew that some sunny days happened but he never seemed to notice them. He only looked up at the sky on the cloudy or rainy days. He sighed and sunk into his bed. It was time to surf the internet for hours. He had nothing to do, but at least everyone was safe. His mom came up and knocked softly on his door. She announced that they were going somewhere and Scot had to come. No. No. Noooooo. He didn't want to see anybody. Ever. As he got in the car, he looked out and a small kid was waving through the window of a car. Scott had to resist the urge to wave back. What if his sunglasses fell off? It was too risky. It seemed stupid but he was terrified of himself and what he could do. He couldn't kill another innocent person. His life really was lonely. Before he knew it, his family was pulling up at a mansion. It was HUGE. 

Scott flipped his hood up over his head. He hoped that he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. His mom softly lowered his hood. She brushed his hair and looked him in the eyes. Scott loved his mom, but he still didn't want to hurt her. He tried to avoid her, too. He hadn't looked into his mothers loving eyes in so long. He quickly flipped his hood back on and spun around. He couldn't risk getting comfortable with anyone again, much less his mom, who he loved so much. His dad patted him reassuringly and told him that he was to go ahead and his parents would wait at the car. Hold up. He was to go inside a new place that he never had seen in his life. He was supposed to go in _alone _? He did not want to talk to anyone. Why today, of all days. He could have been alone in his room. He could have been admiring this beautiful day (It was still cloudy, but the temperature was pleasant.) but nooooo he had to talk with other people. He begrudgingly trudged up to the door.__

____

When Scott reached the entrance, the door was open. (who leaves the door open) He cautiously stepped in admiring the huge foyer that he was in. A grand light fixture mounted on the ceiling. There were two sets of stairs curving away from each other, and then back meeting at the same landing. Then there was a hallway with many rooms going as far as Scott could see. Two other hallways were off to Scott's left and right. They both looked fairly similar. Scott looked up again at the great light fixture only to hear a voice. The voice seemed to be a kind, calming voice. " I will be in in a moment. " the voice said. It didn't seem like the voice of a person who would constantly bother you. He had soon realized that this place was way to big for one man to live in. He assumed one man lived her. If there was another person they would have spoken up by now, probably. Still looking up, he averted his eyes from the ceiling to the landing. Those rooms couldn't all have different purposes. This had to be some school or house of sorts. Why would his parents send him away? Were they scared of Scott? Scott was scared of Scott.

____

Scott heard the man's voice again but this time closer. " Hello, Scott. " he said. Scott turned his head down the hallway to his left. There was a man with a kind, smile that made you want to confess everything you'd ever done wrong. The man was in a wheelchair. He rolled over to Scott and invited him to the kitchen. Once Scott was settled with a cup of tea.

" So, Scott, before we start our conversation, I should probably let you know, I am a mind reader. Not one of those street performers who tell you fake information, I am a mutant. " A mutant? Scott had never heard that term before. 

" What? " was all Scott could ask. He was so confused at this man. 

The man, first told Scott his name. Charles Xavier was his name, but Scott was to call him Professor X. Professor X was a pretty cool name. Scott thought back to when he met Lucas. He had thought Lucas was a cool name. A small stab of sorrow shot him. He hated remembering that awful day. The professor's face dropped. Oh no, he read minds. He had accidentally saw something he wasn't supposed to

____

Scott looked up at the professor. Scott's sunglasses made everything he looked at slightly tinted red. The professor's face was red through his glasses, but he could only imagine how red in was in the regular light. 

" Scott- I- I'm so sorry. " a single tear rolled down the professor's face.

' Wow ' Scott thought ' I'm really messed up aren't I. ' 

The professor knew Scott didn't want to talk about it. Professor X proceeded to explain to Scott that the house was a place for mutants to live and train. They could still visit their families whenever they wanted to. Scott could also avoid people easily because there weren't many people. Each kid who went there was relatively the same age and they all get special training. Scott was sure he wanted to go. It was a big place, he could get away from people somewhere. That coming Wednesday, he moved in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly chapter of Scott meeting people. 
> 
> The parenthesis are Scotts thoughts by the way, I thought I would add them to make this chapter a bit more light hearted.

Scott had been living in the mansion for about a week. It was only him and the professor. It was peaceful. Scott could finally be alone. He looked out the window, only to see another cloudy day. He stared at the clouds for about and hour trying to make out shapes in them and waiting to see if the sun came out. He heard a knocking at his door. He let the professor in. Scott looked away from the professor. (Scott you have sunglasses he cant tell if you are looking at him or not) 

" There are a few of the other students coming today. " The professor said. " Their names are Kitty, Kurt, And Bobby. I figured that they might want to meet you so I came to warn you that they are coming. "

" But can't you just tell them to leave me alone? " Scott asked grumpily. He hated the days when he has to talk to people. 

" No, Scott, if you will be living in the same house they should at least meet you." The professor said. " The meeting will be brief because they will be eager to talk to each other. Also, you aren't much for conversation. "

Scott wanted to snap back but he thought the professor was too nice to be yelled at. 

" Goodbye, Scott. They will be here shortly. "

Scott slumped down onto his bed. Why? Why does he have to talk to other human beings. It will be even worse if they are nice. Then it's even harder to stay away from them. He sighed and prepared himself for what was coming.

\--------------------

Scott soon heard another knock on his door. " Come in. " he said reluctantly. He turned to look at who ever was going to come through the door. He didn't prepare for them to literally walk straight through the door. Scott hopped up, he was so startled.

" Oh, gosh, sorry. " the girl said. " I didn't mean to frighten you. My name's Kitty. I understand you're the new recruit. Welcome to the mansion! "

Scott didn't like how energetic she sounded. It was starting to annoy him. Maybe he SHOULD become friends with her. Then Scott felt bad and wanted to slap himself but he couldn't do that in front of Kitty. Scott slapped himself mentally. Problem solved. Then Scott realized that Kitty was waiting for him to reply and he had just been staring into space. (he slapped himself mentally again)

" oh, umm.. yeah. " he blurted out quickly.

Kitty smiled at him. " I hope we can be friends! " She stuck her arm out to shake Scott's as if she was making a deal.

Scott stared her right in the eyes (again, Scott, your sunglasses make it so people can't see your eyes.) and plainly stated, " No. "

Kitty took a second to process what Scott had said. Then she looked taken aback. " What? " she asked. She assumed that she misheard Scott. 

" I don't want to be your friend. I came here to get away from people for the summer. " 

Kitty just said, " Okay? " and walked around to leave through the door but she ended up tripping through the wall. Scott was already tired of talking to people. Now he had to talk to two more of them. Ugh.

\--------------------

Scott felt like just pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't have to the other two people. He sighed and debated actually falling asleep. He was so tired. He heard a second knock on the door.

Before he finished saying " Come in. " a huge puff of smoke erupted in front of him. When the smoke quickly vanised it revealed the person, no, _persons _. Two boys had come to meet Scott at the same time. Thank goodness, he could kill two birds with one stone. (wait, no. No killing, Scott) Scott was startled when he looked at one of the boys. The was blue. Not like sad blue. His skin was literally the color blue. The other boy looked normal but he also had a really obnoxious smile on his face.__

__

__" Hello " said the blue one. He had a German accent. " I am Kurt. This is Bobby."_ _

__

__" Hey. " Scott said._ _

__

__" Welcome to the mansion! " Bobby exclaimed. " I know you'll have tons of fun. You'll probably make friends super quick! "_ _

__

__Scott rolled his eyes. (Scott, YOUR SUNGLASSES EXIST THEY CANT SEE YOUR EYES!! to Kurt and Bobby it looked like you just tilted your head.) Scott continued, " No I'm not going to make any friends. "_ _

__

__Kurt stepped forward and smiled kindly. " Don't worry, " he said. " I can be your first friend here. We are all very friendly. "_ _

__

__" No " Scott replied. " I don't want to make friends. "_ _

__

__" That will change soon. " Kurt said. " We'll see you around! "_ _

__

__Bobby put up a peace sign as Kurt put his hand on his shoulder and teleported him out of the room. Scott knew that Kurt had good intentions but he wasn't going to make friends. Ever. He couldn't._ _


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cool day. A blizzard was threatening to cover the town. But in the mansion, it was a most pleasant January evening. Scott was in the lounge reading a book. He had read many books, and found them much better than other people. There was a large fireplace in the room. It was emitting a comforting heat that made the mansion feel like home. A kid named John was helping to control the billowing flames. He could manipulate fire. Scott never really ' met ' him like he did some of the others. Everyone just avoided Scott. It wasn't because they disliked him, they just knew he wouldn't talk to them if they tried. John had heard about how Scott was antisocial so he just let him be, much to Scott's pleasure. 

Some students was hanging out in the lounge. There was a group if people by the fireplace. Two of them, Kitty and Kurt, were practicing their auditions for the musical in February. Bobby and John were both trying to relax on the couch, but Kitty and Kurt kept bothering them. Over by the window, three students were chatting and playing a card game. Two of the students had graduated but still chose to stay and help out at the mansion. They considered helping out at the mansion as their 'college'. Their names where Hank and Ororo. The third person at the table was Jean. Scott tried extra hard to avoid her. She just annoyed him. Since she knew him best when he cut himself off from the world, she thought it was her responsibility to reconnect him. Everything was going well.

Kitty suddenly perked up. " I have to see the professor." She announced. She bounced over to the professor's office and walked right through the door. Scott just sat back and continued reading his book. After a bit, Kitty came back out. She wasn't the only one coming out of the office. There was a really buff dude. He oddly looked around Scott's age.

" This is Logan. " Kitty announced to the room. " He will be staying with us now. "

Great, Scott thought, another person to avoid. Kitty walked over to the group of people by the fireplace. They started a conversation and Scott went back to his book. He was about to turn the page when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking over to him.

Scott slammed his book shut. Maybe almost a little too hard. Logan called out to him 

" Hey. " he had a surprisingly deep gravelly voice. 

No way this dude was Scott's age. Scott put his book down and stood up. Scott stared him down as he got closer. (Scott your sunglasses again.) Logan stopped a few feet away from Scott.

" Who are you? " he asked.

" Scott. " Scott replied. " What do you want. "

" I heard that you don't really talk to people. Why's that? Are you scared of people? " 

Scott was already fed up with this dude. Logan walked up close so they were practically two inches apart. The dude shot out some claw thing out of his hand. Scott knew he was trying intimidate Scott, but it wouldn't work. 

Scott looked him straight in the eye (sunglasses, Scott) and said, "Shut up. " then Scott grabbed his book and stormed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments how this fic is doing because I want your opinions. 
> 
> I also hope you are liking this!

Logan walked down the halls of his new school. His first day would be an easy one. He had put off going to school for a while now, but the professor finally made him start on Merch 1st. The teachers promised to give him no work and just let him sit in classes and watch. He knew it would only last a day, but he felt superior sitting in the back of the class just listening while his classmates worked. The history class even had a pop quiz. Man, was Logan happy to miss that. After school he was going to see if there were any sports he wanted to try out for. Before he even got there he knew which game he was going to play. Football.

\------------

Logan _had _to listen to all of his options, or at least, that's what he wanted the vice principal to think. Logan didn't really pay attention to the other kids talking about their sports. The only thing in his head was football. He ran his drills over and over again that morning. He got up earlier than everyone and ran into the gym and ran his drills. It was March now and the football season was starting when spring did, unlike most football teams. He was ready for whatever he needed to do to make the team.__

__"LOGAN!" the vice principal raised her voice, " Do you need these students to repeat themselves?!"_ _

Logan snapped back to reality

__"No" Logan replied, " I heard 'em just fine. I just started zoning out when you started talking."_ _

__"Well, mister" She replied with a haughty voice only a teacher uses, "It almost sounds as if you are saying that you are not interested in what I have to say!"_ _

__"Exactly." Logan said. Before the principal could yell at him, he said," Now can I choose a sport or not."_ _

__Logan was very short. 5' 3" (160 cm) to be exact. But when he wanted to be intimidating, he could. The vice principal was getting on his nerves, so he let her know he wasn't about to get pushed around by some snooty teacher with just one glare._ _

__"W-Well go right ahead and pick then." she said, a little scared. All the kids from Xavier's house were odd to her. There was the German kid who could sneak practically anywhere unseen. There was the southern girl who wouldn't let anyone touch her, not even the school nurse. Then there was the girl, who was surprisingly normal but suspiciously good at musical theater. This wasn't harming anything, just _suspicious _. Next there was the kid who was very good at academics but never made any friends and didn't talk to anyone more than he had to. There was the girl who could seem sweet and innocent one day, but the next, she was devilish almost and loved getting into trouble. The list goes on and on. Now this short buff kid who terrified her. What is wrong with that house?___ _

____"Football." Logan said. "I'm gonna play football."_ _ _ _

____"Okay, Logan, your tryout will be next week. Have a good day." And with a sickeningly sweet fake smile, the vice principal rushed off. She hoped she wouldn't run into that kid again, but she knew it would be inevitable._ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the tryouts arrived. Logan leapt of of bed an hour early to get extra exercise in. He knew he would make it in anyway but he wanted to really wow the other players. He crept past everyone's rooms because he couldn't remember which one was Jean's, but Jean was a _horror _in the mornings. He didn't want to have to deal with that. He liked being up before everyone else. He had no idea why, but he guessed it was nice to be alone in silence.__

__Logan gasped as he walked into the gym. He _wasn't _the only one up. Right in front of Logan was Scott. Not only that, but Scott working out...shirtless. Logan didn't even know it was Scott at first, but sure enough, it was. Scott always wore baggy sweats, so he just assumed that Scott was not very muscular and wore sweats to cover it up. But it was the complete opposite. Logan never expected Scott to look like _that _He was very muscular, but not enough that it would show when one was wearing baggy clothes. Logan dropped his water bottle is shock and immediately regretted it. Scott dropped off the bar glaring at Logan for a second, and then bursting out of the room, with his face bright red. Obviously, Logan wasn't supposed to be there, but he didn't regret the fact that he was.______

\--------------

The next day he heard a knock on his door.

" Come in. " He growled.

Kitty walked right through the door. Logan hadn't quite gotten used to her doing that. He nearly sliced her to bits until he realized it was her.

" Hey, I just wanted to say that I hope that you make the team. " Kitty said.

" Thanks. " Logan replied with a grin. He knew his chances of getting in were high. He would nailed the tryout.

" Well, see ya! " She said as she walked right out of the room through the wall.

\---------------

He couldn't focus on school all day. The only thought that was going through his mind was football. And occasionally Scott, but he tried to ignore those thoughts. Tryouts came and Logan nailed them. Most of the boys were pretty good, but they all looked terrible at the sport compared to Logan. If he told someone that he had been playing all his life, they would have believed him, with that amount of talent. And, as expected, he nailed a spot on the team.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed since the tryouts and the first game was in a week. Logan was the star player of the team. He was short, but no one had successfully tackled him yet. Their chances on winning the upcoming game were good.

Logan was walking down the field to get to practice when he noticed someone sitting on the stands. It was Scott? Logan was so confused to see him. Scott had avoided Logan more than he avoided everyone else. Why would he be watching the football team practice when he knew Logan would be there? Logan walked right up to Scott. Scott looked up, annoyed. Then his eyebrows raised, almost as if he were surprised but then his face returned to its usual scowl.

"Why are you here, slim." Logan said. 

"What I can't just watch a practice?" Scott replied defensively.

"You have tried to avoid me since forever. Why are you here?" Logan replied a bit more aggression in his voice.

"If you HAVE to know." Scott yelled back, "I needed to go somewhere where PEOPLE WOULDN'T TALK TO ME."

"Geez, Scott, you don't have to yell." Logan smirked and then joined his teammates on the field.

Scott was fuming with anger. He started to go back to his homework and wrote so hard on his paper, that his pencil broke. Not the tip of the pencil. The entire pencil broke into pieces. He sighed and grabbed his backup pencil and wrote a bit more carefully.

About ten minutes into practice, Scott realized that he had barely any of his homework finished. He had been watching the practice almost the entire time. He didn't stop though, he just sat there, gazing at the players, mainly one specific player. Logan was quick on his feet and knocked down the people he was supposed to knock over. (Scott has no idea how football works so he's just guessing) Scott couldn't take his eyes off of Logan. He moves so swiftly as if every step was planned. He plowed through the people trying to block him like there was nothing there. It was brilliant. After practice, Scott was about to head home, when Logan rushed up to him. Great.

"So," he said, "What did you think? I noticed you looking, or at least I think you were."

"I was and you did okay, if you don't mind I am going to head back to the mansion now and I would prefer it if I was alone." Scott said the last word so harshly that Logan stopped and just walked away in a different direction without saying a word.

Scott realized after Logan left that his face was a bit warm. Why in the world was his face warm? He didn't have time to think about it for much longer, because he needed to think about his homework which he forgot to do when he was watching the practice. He had a feeling he would be up for a bit longer than normal that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this is much longer than I expected, but it is so fun to write!
> 
> But now the serious question: Why was Scott's face warm?  
> ajdndheh he's such a cute idiot.

Scott trudged over to training with the professor. Training was his least favorite part of the day. He hated his powers. There were lasers constantly shooting out of his eyes. He couldn't get them to stop, no matter how hard he tried. He was too weak. He has to wear stupid sunglasses all the time. When he slept, he had to wear these weird goggles. At least they were comfortable. At school people would stare at his sunglasses that he constantly wore. Bullies would make fun of him. He could hurt them, but he wouldn't. After what happened to Lucas, his best friend, all those years ago, he would never use powers again if he could help it. He wanted to gauge his eyes out sometimes. Still, the professor insisted that learning to control the powers would help. He acted like Scott was some hero. No. He was a villain, a villain who didn't want to hurt people, but always did. 

Scott's head always replayed the memory of that terrible day when he got into his gear for training. That day, it was worse than most. It was almost as if Lucas was right there next to him, screaming as he fell down the hill to his death. His death that Scott caused. Scott wiped the tears away from his eyes as he put his visor on. Time for the worst part of the day. Boy, was it about to get worse.

As Scott walked into the danger room, all suited up, he saw something that almost made him turn right back around. Scott, of course, always trained with Professor X. But ONLY Professor X. He didn't expect to see a boy there too. Not just any boy, Logan. Logan saw Scott and gave him a huge smug grin, as if to say, 'Ha! I have invaded your otherwise peaceful life!' Scott's face went red with fury. Why was LOGAN, of all people, at Scott's training . The professor noticed the tension between the two boys.

" Scott, Logan will be training with you today. " The professor said, trying to clear the tension.

This didn't help the matter the slightest bit. Scott hated Logan. He would NOT train with that annoying person. 

" No! " Scott said, but then realized the professor was very smart and probably had a reason, but the reason might be something stupid like 'team building exercises. " Why? " he asked, a bit more calm, but still agitated. 

" You are afraid of hurting people with your powers, correct? " the professor said. Scott first was annoyed, why did the professor have to just say that in front of Logan. But then, he got a little excited. Would he get to train with Logan, because Scott wouldn't care if Logan got blasted? The professor was probably not going to let him do that.

" Yes. " Scott muttered his reply.

" Well, Logan has incredible healing abilities. For example, if he was shot in the head, the bullet would pop right back out of his head and his head would be as if it experienced no shot. " The professor hoped this would be enough to get Scott to be convinced to train with Logan. " Please just try to get along. " he asked. 

" Fine. " Scott said reluctantly.

The professor was pleasantly surprised to see that Scott agreed. Scott and Logan had completely different rhythms when it came to fighting. Fighting is almost like a dance, each move precise. But if the dancers are off, the dance doesn't look good. Scott and Logan seemed like they were two dancers dancing different dances. They constantly bumped into each other and tripped over one another. Then, the worst thing that could've happened, happened. 

Scott took aim at a training bot and aimed a blast. His visor enhanced his blast a bit, to be more effective in battle. But as he pressed the small button on his visor, Logan ran past. He was lunging at the same bot Scott was attempting to blast. Instead of blasting the bot, Scott blasted Logan in the back. Scott rushed over to Logan. Logan was lying there unconscious with a large hole in his back. Scott got up and ran to his room. It happened again. He hurt someone. He sat in his room, now wearing his sunglasses again. He put a sweatshirt on over the shirt he trained in. Why in the world did the professor want Scott to practice with someone? He had to learn to control his powers. That was only why he trained. He wasn't going to use his power against or for anyone, ever.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. " No. " Scott replied.

" Well, you're in a cheery mood, slim. " Logan said as he walked into the room. The door was locked. How did he get in? " I came to talk. "

" No. " Scott replied again.

" C'mon. "

" No."

" Is that all you know how to say? " Logan smirked. 

" No. " Scott said, sitting up. He knew there was no way of avoiding talking to the annoying, short creature standing in front of him. Logan sat right down on the edge of the bed, next to Scott.

" I want to show ya something. " Logan said. He rolled up his shirt and pointed to a spot on his stomach. " There. That's where you blasted me Scott. I'm fine. It feels like nothing hit me. I'm fine." He smiled. He was trying to be sincere, but he still looked smug.

Scott then punched Logan in the face.

" I hate you. " was all Logan said as he walked out of the room, his face already beginning to heal. His jaw snapping back into place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Logan become friends. Sort of.

Scott walked over to the stands. Football practice was starting soon. He decided to see Logan again maybe walk home with him after school. And maybe punch him again. And he was going to watch and "do" his homework. He sat there trying to understand what in the world was happening. The team was doing drills and Scott eventually gave up trying to understand what was happening. So, he actually did his homework for once. After practice Scott gathered his stuff and walked down to the team.

" Oh, look guys, its Scott Summers. " said one of the boys at practice, Liam. " What are you doin' here? This practice is for football players. Get outta here." He walked up to Scott staring at him. Scott stood his ground. This dude could try to go at him, but Scott wasn't going anywhere. 

"Hey, Liam." A voice growled. " Whaddya think you're doin' " Liam spun around to see Logan staring at him. Liam froze.

" L-Logan! I was wondering where you were! " Liam responded in a nervous tone, obviously intimidated by his tiny teammate. " This punk decided to crash practice so I thought I'd take care of him for you. "

" Well, bub, you're not going to do that. He didn't 'crash' our practice, he came down to the field after we left. Also, he came because I invited him. "

" Sorry! " Liam squeaked and ran away.

" Logan, you know I'm fine, right? " Scott said, " You don't need to stand up for me. I'm not some wimp. I could probably beat you in a fight. "

" Oh, really? " Logan said, " You? Beat me? HA! Likely story. "

" Shut up. " 

" No. "

The two boys bickered all the way back to the mansion. Scott forgot how nice it was to have someone to talk to. He was actually glad he met Logan. After a while of walking, they finally reached the mansion.

" You know, I know nothing about football, right? " Scott said, to keep the conversation going. 

" WHAT?!?! " Logan said, definitely overreacting. " Well then whaddya do when I'm practicing? "

Scott walked in the door. " I just sit there really confused. I figure that you're doing everything right. "

" Oh, really? Never thought you'd say that, slim. " 

\----------------

The two boys walked into the mansion bickering about the importance of cheese graters. (who knows why) Everyone was shocked. They had never seen Scott talk this much. Ever. And why would he talk to Logan out of everyone in the mansion? 

" Not everyone has claws Logan! How else are you supposed to grate cheese?! " Scott protested.

" Just buy cheese already shredded it's not that hard. " Logan replied

" I hate you. "

" I hate you, too. " 

Both boys headed for their rooms, leaving the students who saw them come by with their mouths wide open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! School is starting so i may be writing a little bit less. I know, I just got back and then I slow down the writing. I will try to write at least once a week, maybe more. I also might not finish one full chapter so check in to see if i made changes on the most recent chapter. Happy reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first game of the season.

It was Friday. Friday was always the best day of the week, but today it was even better. It was the first game of the season. The bell rang (finally) and students rushed out of their rooms to their lockers.

" Logan! " A teacher yelled, " Do not run in the hallways!! " 

Logan chose to ignore the teacher who was yelling at him and barreled through the crowd of students, knocking most of them over. He finally emerged from the crowd. The sky was a brilliant blue and the temperature was perfect. It was the middle of spring and the temperature was always at its most pleasant during spring. Logan rushed over to the field nearly running over the coach as he neared the team setting up along the sidelines. He dropped his bag down and ducked under the bleachers. Tied to a post, so nobody took it, was a camping chair. Not just any camping chair, a neon green camping chair. It hurt to look at it, but Logan took the ropes off and placed it right where the team was setting up on the sidelines.

\------------------------------------

" I am not sitting in that chair. "

" It's the only thing I could find! Now do you want to watch the game from the sidelines or not? "

" Not in that thing, its hideous! "

" Well, if you can find a better chair. "

" I hate you. " Scott said sitting down in the neon green chair. 

" The feeling is mutual, cyke. " Logan replied.

The game started and, though the chair was horrendous, it was a nice view of the game for Scott. Logan practically carried the whole game on his back, he scored every touchdown and field goal. By the end of the game, Logan's teammates were exhausted and Logan looked like he was just warming up.

" Nice game, team. " Logan said to his team. All of them were out of breath and panting, but he had barely broken a sweat. 

" It would have been better if you let anybody else play! " said one kid, Marcus. " You did everything while we just sat there and watched. "

" Yeah. " Logan said nonchalantly, " It's 'cause you guys suck at football. " 

Marcus was a very pretentious kid. His parents owned a lot of money, and he always got what he wanted. He was a spoiled horror.

Most kids just nodded in agreement. They were pretty terrible at football compared to Logan. Marcus, however, walked up and looked down at Logan's face. He got very close, but Logan didn't bat an eye. Marcus looked so intensely at Logan, he looked as if he might explode.

" You. Sicken. Me. " Marcus said.

" Wow. I'm so scared. " Logan said with a dull tone.

" I HATE you. " Marcus replied putting a strong emphasis on 'hate'.

" See ya, pretty boy. " Logan said. He then proceeded to ignore Marcus yelling at him and just gathered his things, tied the green chair back up, and walked away.

When Marcus finally decided to walk away, his face was a deep red from screaming so much, and he was sweating even more than when he finished the game. Scott and Logan waited until Marcus was out of earshot and burst out laughing. They finally contained themselves and went inside the mansion. They parted with an 'I hate you' like normal, and then went to their rooms to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.   
> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sooooooo long. It took a while to write. I hope you like it!

Scott woke up early, as usual. Normally, h couldn't stay asleep with his nightmare filled dreams constantly waking him. For the first time since the incident all those years ago, Scott woke with a smile on his face. His dreams were pleasant. Though they were already dissolving from his memory, he still cherished that happy feeling when he woke up. He slid his sunglasses on and just sat there. He didn't need to work out. He didn't need to do anything. He was the most content he had been in a while. So, he just let his mind wander, all his thoughts usually were jumbled up in the back of his head, but now they burst out in his mind. All the memories and good times rushed around in his head. He sighed contently. This day was going to be great.

It was the day of the final game of the season, Scott remembered. Logan's team was going to be playing the only team that could actually beat them. Scott was confident that Logan could win. he was amazing.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Scott realized something: He liked Logan. He LIKE liked Logan. He faceplanted into a pillow his face now a bit red. Now his thoughts were chaotically scattered in his mind. ' _was Logan flirting with me? ' ' no he was just being friendly, that's just how he is ' ' He's so hot ' ' NO SCOTT DON"T THINK THAT '_

\-------------

Scott had finally collected himself, but couldn't stop thinking about Logan throughout the school day. His mind drifted off in class. He thought of scenarios where the two of them got together. He knew that the scenarios were impossible, since Logan definitely did not like Scott back, but he couldn't stop thinking about them.

Lunchtime came and Scott decided to sit with Logan. Usually Scott sat alone and only hung out with Logan after school, but Logan called him over to his lunch table, so he went over, despite everything his mind was telling him.

" Hey, Scott. " Logan said as Scott walked up," I don't know why you haven't sat with me before, but, yeah, now you are! " 

Scott just smiled at Logan.

Since Scott usually had no one to talk to at lunch, he always scanned the room just looking at everyone. Logan was rambling on about some strategy the the team was planning to use that would definitely win the game, when Scott noticed the cheerleaders. A group of skinny girls all wearing high ponytails were whispering about something. Scott normally wouldn't have worried about it too much, but they were all whispering and looking at Logan. Scott first got worried that Logan was going to get picked on for hanging out with him. 

One of the cheer leaders got up and started to walk over to the table. Scott braced himself when she reached the table. Was she going to make fun of him? Or worse, was she going to make fun of Logan? 

" Ahem " The cheerleader said.

Logan got a look on his face that almost looked annoyed, like he knew what she was going to say.

" What do you want? " He said.

" I was wondering, " She said, getting all giggly," If you wanted to go out with me? " Her face was red and she was erupting with small laughs that were obviously not her real laugh,

Scott got worried for a second. Was Logan going to say yes? Scott new there was second to no chance that he was going to get with Logan, so he shouldn't really care, but he still was nervous.

" No. " Logan said calmly as he took a big bit out of what could be called a burger. The school lunches really were terrible.

The girl's face dropped as she went back to her friends to cry. Her crying looked incredibly fake, though.

" Does that happen a lot? " Scott asked Logan.

" Sadly, yes. "

" Why do you always turn them down? "

" Because I don't like them. They are fake ad annoying. The only real reason they want to date me is for popularity. Like, if you wanted to date me, I'd know it would be because you actually like me. "

Scott almost spat out his drink. Logan, who he had a crush on, said something about them dating. Scott's face turned a deep shade of red and he was glad that Logan engaged in a conversation with someone else and didn't look at the train wreck sitting next to him.

\-------------

The game came. Scott was sitting in his neon green chair that was now referred to as 'the throne' by the teammates. Most of the team had become pretty friendly toward Scott, but Marcus was still a jerk. Logan came up to Scott after he had gotten all his gear on.

" How are you doing your majesty? "

" I hate you. "

" I hate you too. "

Logan went over to give the team a motivation speech and go over strategies. Logan returned over to Scott.

" The games about to start. " Logan said.

" Good luck. " Scott replied.

" Thank you, your royal highness. " teased Logan

" I hate you. "

At that Logan jokingly stuck his tongue out at Scott and ran out onto the field to start the game.

\-------------

The other team was wining by one point and the game was almost over. The only way that Logan could win the game was if he could score a touchdown. Scott was staring to understand a bit how the game worked but he was still incredibly confused. He got up out of his chair and walked over to Logan. He put his hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. 

" You can do this. " he encouraged.

Logan smiled smugly," I've got this. I'm going to win this game. "

Logan went out onto the field. The ball was spiked towards him and he ran as fast as he could to the end zone. he weaved his way through the opposing team. _3_ He tripped but was able to regain his balance. _2_ He ran as fast as he could. _1_ Right before the timer struck zero, Logan's foot landed in the end zone. He had scored a touchdown. He won the game.

Scott got so caught up in the excitement that he hopped up out of his chair and ran over to Logan. Logan rushed at him too. Neither of them knew exactly how it happened, but when they met each other in the middle of the field, their lips met each other too. 

Logan and Scott were kissing in front of the entire school.

When they broke apart, both boys looked stunned. Scott flipped his hoodie up and ran out of the silent stadium. Logan rushed after him.

\-------------

Scott sat along the side of the school, his face buried in his knees. Logan quietly sat down next to him.

" I'm so sorry. " Scott mumbled raising his head,

" Why are you sorry? " Logan asked.

" Why?! " Scott asked, " Because I _KISSED_ you in front of the _entire_ school! And you don't even **like** me! "

Logan started laughing. 

" What are you laughing at?! " Scott almost yelled.

" You are such an idiot, Scott. "

" I am **not** an idiot! "

" Yes you are! I do like you Scott! Geez, I've been flirting with you for like, forever! Not to mention that thing I said today about me being okay if you wanted to date me. "

" That is not what you said. "

" It's close enough, idiot. "

Logan and Scott leaned over toward each other. 

" I hate you. " Scott said as they got closer.

They were almost touching when Logan replied with, " I hate you too. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!!!!!!!!
> 
> I was thinking of making a collection of stories from this high school universe, maybe.


End file.
